one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Pit vs Algol
Description Pit, from Kid Icarus, vs Algol, from Soul Calibur. This fight is going to be in three rounds. Choose your character * Player 1 selects PIT * Player 2 selects ALGOL * LET'S ROCK 'N' ROLL was selected. Pre Fight Skyworld is nothing more than a ruin on fire, all this was because of Algol. He was going toward Palutena, who was weak on the floor, barely breathing. Algol summoned Soul Edge as his right hand. Algol: You were not a worthy opponent. Suddenly Pit came out from the air and kicked Algol away from Palutena and he got ready for battle. Pit: You stay away from Lady Palutena! Algol: You will not be alive after this . Algol got into his fighting stance. Is this the battle to remember? FIGHT! '--60--' Algol goes to impale Pit but he blocked the attack with his blades. Algol then kicked Pit away and cut his arm with the soul edge. For some reason the cut burnt. Pit was not about to give up. Pit set up his bow and fired an arrow at Algol but he blocked the attack. '--50--' Algol knocked Pit back and tried to impale him again but it failed like the last time he tried as Pit dodged the attack. Algol shot out a ball of dark energy (or whatever you call it) towards Pit. The attack hit Pit and it stunned him. '--40--' Algol summoned Soul Calibur as his right hand and he smashed Pit into the remains of a pillar. The pillar smashed down onto pit. Algol began to float above Pit and summons his throne to sit on, which crashed down onto Pit. Algol stood up and his throne vanished. Pit wasn't there. '--30--' An Exo Tank crashed into Algol, which sent him flying. Algol destroyed the Exo Tank and saw Pit in a Cherubot. Algol summoned both swords as both hands and charged towards Pit. He used the rapid fire cannon to try and slow Algol down but this didn't work. Pit used the other hand to punch Algol away but he used both the swords to block. '--20--' Algol cuts off both the arms of the Cherubot and then he rips it in half, causing it to explode. Luckily Pit got out in time and he got into a Aether Ring. Algol went to destroy the Aether Ring but it's shield was to durable. '--10--' Pit fired the ring gun that the Aether Ring has and it actually hurt Algol. Pit shot Algol some more, some of the bullets hit him and he deflected the others. Pit rammed into Algol which made Algol tremble back. Then the shield ran out of power and Algol crushed the Aether Ring with his throne. K.O Aftermath Algol got up off his throne and it vanished. He looked at the remains of the Aether Ring, it was then he saw Pit slowly getting up with blood all over. Pit: I'm not giving up, you will never win! Algol: What do you hope to achieve? Pit fell onto the floor and he spat out some blood. Just before Algol could do anything to Pit the lightning chariot arrived and Dark Pit was riding it. When above Algol Dark Pit jumped out and drop kicked him. Dark Pit: Stay back, I've got this. Pit: Don't, you wont be able to face him on your own. Palutena then got up and used all the power she had left to revive Pit. This was successful and Pit is back to a healthy condition, though Palutena on the other hand is barely alive. Pit looked back at Palutena. Dark Pit: Not now Pit, we can worry about her later! Pit: Alight Algol gave the two Pit an evil glare and summoned both swords as both hands. Algol: Raise your weapons and prepare for battle! The three of them got into a fighting stance. It's time for round two, FIGHT! '--60--' Pit uppercut Algol into the air and Dark Pit punched him into the ground. Dark Pit landed on top of Algol and punched him across the face multiple times. Algol suddenly grabbed Dark Pit by the neck and threw him at Pit '--50--' Both Pits got up almost instantly but they saw that Algol was charging towards them. Dark Pit fired a giant arrow at Algol which made him stop charging. Pit immediately went to Algol and slashed at him with the claws he equipped. Algol then blocked the claws with Soul Calibur and slashed pit with Soul Edge. Algol then kicked Pit over. '--40--' Pit started to bleed from the neck, which was were Algol slashed. Pit wasn't going to let that slow him down as he fired an arrow at Algol. This damaged Algol badly. Dark Pit then kicked Algol in the back of the head, which knocked him over. '--30--' Dark Pit then went to impale Algol but he blasted Dark Pit away, sending him into the air. Algol went up into the air to kill Dark Pit but Pit grabbed Algol's leg and dragged him down and slammed him into the ground. '--20--' Dark Pit landed on his feet and ran to Algol who got up and knocked Pit away. Dark Pit got his bladed and slashed at Algol but he kept on blocking the attacks. Then Pit ran up to Algol with his blades and slashed at Algol. '--10--' Algol was getting cut by Pit and Dark Pit until Algol sent them back. Algol cut off Dark Pit's arm, impaled him through the chest and crushed him under his throne. He got up off his throne and knocked Pit into the air, cut him in half and kicked him off the lands of Skyworld. K.O A new challenger Meanwhile in Z-City Saitama walked out of a shop. Then all of a sudden the top half of Pit came crashing down on the road behind him. Saitama looked back then he saw a shadow of Algol covering the bottomless Pit. Algol landed in front of Pit, who was still alive somehow but extremely weak. Pit: Someone... help... me... Algol was about to decapitate Pit until he was launched into a van that was behind him. Pit looked up and saw Saitama blowing the steam off his fist. Saitama: Ok, time for lunch. Algol got up and powered up. Saitama looked behind him and sighed. Algol: RAISE YOUR WEAPON AND PREPARE FOR BATTLE! Saitama: Ok. Algol got ready for battle. Let the final round commence, FIGHT! '--60--' Algol went to slice Saitama head off but he ducked instantly. Algol was surprised as Saitama got up and punched him into the same van that he was punched into before. Algol was now furious, more furious then surprised. He sent the van towards Saitama but he casually stepped to the side so the van wouldn't hit him. '--50--' Saitama dashed right up to Algol, this gave him the idea to stab Saitama with Soul Calibur but Saitama then disappeared. Algol looked behind him and saw Saitama behind him. Algol then got Soul Calibur and went to stab Saitama through the head but he grabbed the sword and he tried to crush it but it didn't work. '--40--' Algol flung Saitama off the sword so he wasn't holding it anymore. Algol tried to crush Saitama with his thrown but Saitama destroyed it with one punch. Algol: You are a worthy opponent. Saitama: You're pretty tough yourself. Suddenly Dark Pit landed behind Algol and glared at him. Algol looked behind him and saw Dark Pit, Saitama was confused. '--30--' Algol goes to blast Dark Pit but Saitama consecutively normally punched him in the back, sending him flying towards Dark Pit so he impaled him and slammed him to the ground. Algol got up and kicked Dark Pit onto the ground and stabbed him through the neck, killing him. Saitama was now serious. '--20--' Saitama gave Algol consecutive serious punches but he blocked them with his swords. Then Saitama head-butted him from behind and then flipped him into the air. Then he punched Algol to the ground but he grabbed Saitama by the neck and threw him onto the ground. '--10--' Algol landed onto the ground and went to slice Saitama's head off but he ducked to avoid the attack. Algol went crashing into a building. Algol then got up to prepare his final attack but Saitama used the death punch. Algol didn't do anything as he was shocked. The punched hit his face and the punch turned Algol into a blood puddle. K.O Aftermath Saitama blew the steam off his fist. He picked up Dark Pit's corpse and put it down next to Pit, who bleed out during the fight. Saitama sighed and then walks away. Then a bright light shines in front of him. Inside the light was Palutena, she was fully recovered. Saitama: What did I do now? Palutena: I saw you fight Algol and try to save Pit and Dark Pit. Saitama: And? Palutena: I will explain more back at Skyworld. Palutena sent herself to Skyworld as well as Saitama and the corpses of Pit and Dark Pit. To be Continued... Results This melees winner is Saitama. Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:What if? One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Hero vs Villain themed One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant